(1997-045) 02-14-1997
02-14-1997 Friday, February 14, 1997 Sponsors: B, T, 12 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to keep his cookies safe from Cookie Monster by tricking him into eating a carrot instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lizard! Music: Joe Raposo (same as "birds") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lena Horne sings "How Do You Do?" to Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaboy: B - a bumpy bicycle ride |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoons: Chip 'N' Dale & Donald Duck star in "All In A Nutshell" where they find a much better source of food than acorns at "Don's Nut Butter" stand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Various situations of before and after, to a hip-hop beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina, Michael, Shawn & Min sing "The Animal Parade" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Dressed Up" (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chip 'N' Dale, Donald Duck & The Kids sing "Oh We're Going To The Hukilau" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How to say "bunny rabbit" in sign language |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carly Simon sings "Be With Me" with Telly and some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, "What is love?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for Triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for bounce, break, blue, boat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sports: Louis Kazagger covers the annual Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Cross-Country Billiards Tournament. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings “Me & My Shadow” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover recites a poem about a bubble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem performs "Rockin' Rolling Around The World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Un rectangulo |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide